


I named both of your eyes forever and please don't go

by dykenini



Series: They Keep Me Warm (So Warm) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han-centric, Hwang Hyunjin is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, implied ot8 kinda if you squint, they live in Australia because thats where i live
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykenini/pseuds/dykenini
Summary: love is patient, love is kind, love is waking your boyfriend up at three am on a sunday night to drag him to a stupid tower where you could both die
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Everyone, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Hwang Hyunjin/Everyone
Series: They Keep Me Warm (So Warm) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981583
Kudos: 33





	I named both of your eyes forever and please don't go

**Author's Note:**

> the title and series name are stolen from She Keeps Me Warm by Mary Lambert who is amazinh

It is currently ass o'clock on a Sunday night so why in the name of all that is holy is Han Jisung being dragged through the busy streets of Liverpool and not in bed?

That is what Jisung was asking himself until about two seconds ago when he realised what Hyunjin had wanted to show him. 

"Why are we here? Like its a cool graffiti tower and all but it's also three in the morning and I have work tomorrow." Jisung asks, utterly baffled as to what was so special about this water tower that Hyunjin had to claw him out of the warm embrace of his kind and welcoming sheets and drag him here in the freezing air of the night. 

"Oh I have something to show you." Hyunjin winks and grabs his hand, leading him to the rusty stairs that wind up the side of the heavily painted, unused water tower. 

"Uh Hyunjin I do not think this expedition is authorised by the Australian Government, Canberra.."

"Haha very funny." Hyunjin deadpans, foot already on the first step. "It's perfectly fine Sung. We'll be right."

"No? We literally won't. What if the stairs can't hold our weight?" Jisung is trying as hard as he can to drill into Hyunjin's head that it is NOT a good idea to climb the rusty stairs up to the top of an abandoned watet tower that barely anyone knows exists. In fact it's an awful idea!

"Come on scaredy pants!" Hyunjin calls from halfway up the stairs. How in the fuck did he get up there?

Jisung lets out an exasperated groan and rushes up the surprisingly sturdy stairs after Hyunjin. 

"If this doesn't kill you Hyunjin, I will!" He grunts after finally wobbling his way onto the top of the water tower next to a smug Hyunjin. 

"Yeah yeah excuses excuses. Now shut up and look." Hyunjin waves his hand as if disregarding every single one of Jisung's complaints. He then gestures across at the towering skyscrapers that dot the city and the blinking lights of random buildings, like fireflies in a field of flowers. 

And for a second, Jisung can almost imagine he's in the field behind the cottage he's always dreamt of, leaning on one of his loves and watching fireflies dance in the night sky. Then he blinks and the illusion is broken. He's back in boring old Sydney but he swears he can still smell the flowers and hear the buzzing of unknown insects. 

"Hey babe are you listening?" Hyunjin nudges him softly, a fond smile on his face. 

"No. I was thinking about..nevermind it's stupid." Jisung stops midsentence, too afraid of ridicule to share his dream. 

A smirk appears on Hyunjin's face and he jumps onto Jisung. "What is it?"

"Get off me you heathen!" Jisung giggles. "You're going to kill us both you idiot!"

"I'm not getting off until you tell me." Hyunjin pins him down and starts to blow ticklishly on Jisung. 

"You monster!"

"Stop diverting Sungie~" Hyunjin sing-songs, his face devilishly cheeky. 

"Fine I'll tell you." Jisung hiffs and tries to shove the other off. "But you have to get off me first."

Hyunjin relents and sits in front of the other, arms crossed and staring at the smaller boy. 

"I was just thinking about this stupid dream of mine, it's not a big deal. I promise." Jisung looks down at the roof of the tower, anxiety causing his cheeks to heat up. 

Hyunjin caresses his face softly. "Baby if you want it, I dont think it's stupid at all. If it's something that you want, I automatically think it's amazing because I love everything you do and want because I love you." He places a soft kiss on his forehead. 

"Now tell me what your stupid dream is." He smiles at the other boy encouragingly. 

"W-Well I want to move to the country o-one day and I wanted t-to have a cottage t-there with you g-guys." Jisung stammers, glad for the darkness that hides his flaming face. 

"What does that have to do with now?" Hyunjin asks curiously. 

"W-Well I was looking at the city a-a-and the lights look like-"

"Fireflies. Baby I know your dream. Every baby gay had it once. Yours just stuck I guess. And it's adorable." Hyunjin cooes at Jisung's facial expressions and the way he opens and closes his mouth without any sound coming out. 

"You're a cutie. Now, do you wanna stay up here or go home?" Hyunjin asks that question, fully expecting Jisung to be excited at the prospect of going home and cuddling with Minho. 

What he's not expecting is for Jisung to curl up close to him and quietly say, "I think I want to stay please."

And he certainly doesn't expect Jisung to mumble something sleepily to him when they're back in their own bed. 

He would have never thought he'd hear Jisung tell him, "This was a really good idea."

And he supposes, it was. It was a really good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> uh hi this might be a series so did you like it


End file.
